Hearts On Ice
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Now updating again. Finn and Kurt get snowed in in a cabin in the mountains, but what they discover about themselves there changes everything. KINN
1. Chapter 1

Hearts On Ice

Chapter One

Author Note: Just read it. I don't want to give it away.

Finn stepped onto the sidewalk, his mind quickly taking in the sound of roaring engines and horns. This was New York, and it always hit him, being from a small town like Lima. He thanked the cab driver and went around to the back to grab his luggage. He waved to the driver and made his way toward the building, stepping onto the elevator. His heart seemed to rise with the steadily rising car. He really needed this vacation, this time with Kurt. His life had become so repetitive lately with the shop and Glee club. He was thankful to have a change of pace. He stepped out onto the landing and knocked at the loft door. The door swung open and frantic arms embraced him almost immediately.

"Good to see you too bro," he laughed, patting Kurt's back with his free hand.

Kurt smiled and held out his hand. Finn thought his suitcase might be a lot for his stepbrother to carry, but he knew he'd insist. Kurt huffed and dragged the heavy piece of luggage into the loft. He released the handle and exhaled.

"I could have got it," Finn said.

"No biggie," he panted, waving his hand.

Finn knew that Kurt was just being helpful. He looked around. An empty loft greeted him.

"No Rachel?" he asked.

"Nah, I got her out of here for a few," Kurt replied. "Don't ask. Figured you wouldn't want to see her, it'd just make things awkward."

Kurt was right.

"Yeah man, thanks," Finn managed a grin. "So uh...when we getting out of here?"

"In about five minutes," Kurt said. "Grab anything you want now."

Finn nodded and proceeded to the fridge to grab a soda. He popped open the top and drank, the cool liquid washing down his throat refreshingly. A hand touched his shoulder.

"May I suggest we get going Finn?" Kurt asked dramatically. "I mean- unless you want Rachel..."

"Nah man, I'm coming," Finn said, shutting the fridge door.

They were soon making their way down the busy avenues of NY in Kurt's car. Finn stretched out in the passenger seat and sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"This is the life," he said happily. "Nothing like a road trip."

"Yeah well, put your seatbelt on," Kurt suggested.

Soon they were leaving the city, making their way into New Jersey. Kurt's fingers flexed on the steering wheel.

"Where is this place anyway?" Finn asked.

"Not far," Kurt remarked. "Well, depending what you call far. Its in Pennsylvania."

"Good little ride then," Finn replied. "Awesome."

Kurt smirked and gave a little cough. This little trip was just what they both needed. Kurt needed a break from Rachel's dramatics and relationship issues with Brody. Good god, that's all she ever talked about! His thoughts were derailed by one of the blue signs on the side of the highway, indicating that the next exit had a McDonalds. His thoughts turned to his stepbrother.

"Hey Finn, you hungry?" he asked.

"Kinda," his stepbrother replied.

"I'm stopping," Kurt informed him.

ooo000ooo

Kurt had insisted on paying for Finn's lunch, nice as he was. Two Big Macs and a McChicken. Finn pat his stomach appreciatively while Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Honestly Finn, I'm surprised you're not a blimp," Kurt remarked.

They were on the road again after their little detour. Finn yawned sleepily. He was full and ready for a nap. Shouldn't he stay awake and keep Kurt company? His brain didn't want to cooperate. He blinked and saw a snow flake swirl slowly by. He yawned as his eyes became heavier. Was the snow falling faster? His eyes shut for the last time and sweet sleep overtook him. The next thing he was aware of was how cold it had become, like a freezer, and dark. Was it night? The car wasn't moving. What had awakened him? A hand shaking his shoulder.

"Finn wake up," Kurt hissed frantically.

Finn blinked his eyes and stretched. They appeared to be pulled over somewhere, like a deserted street. The snow was now whipping around the car in rapid bursts.

"Kurt can't you drive in this?" he questioned.

Kurt scowled and turned the key in the ignition. The engine barely reved before stopping.

"Not if the car doesn't run," Kurt said sarcastically.

Finn huffed and folded his arms. Great, just great.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep from snapping at Kurt.

"It wasn't my fault," his stepbrother said defensively.

"No of course not," Finn said more gently, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. What happened?"

"Well about thirty minutes after you fell asleep it started to snow real bad. I pulled off the nearest exit. I couldn't hardly see to drive. Then the car..."

Finn nodded and folded his arms.

"Well should we see where this is?" he suggested. "We can't stay out here. Its getting cold and we don't have any food."

"I suppose we'll have to get some food," Kurt agreed.

The two of them made their way out into the whipping storm. Kurt folded his arms around himself. He was only wearing a light sweater. Finn noticed this and his heart sank. He moved over to his brother and held out his own jacket.

"Oh Finn don't be silly," he laughed, his teeth chattering a bit.

"Come on," Finn protested, wrapping the jacket around him.

"T-thank you," Kurt told him.

Finn smiled and shrugged. He braced himself against the cold weather, pressing on stubbornly.

"Is that a store up ahead?" he questioned.

Kurt squinted, holding his hand above his eyes.

"I think so," Kurt exclaimed, increasing his speed. "Come on Finn!"

The two of them made it to the doors. Luckily they seemed to be open.

"Snow's falling like hell out there," an older man greeted them.

He was gray-haired and a little bent over, but his eyes had a kindly twinkle to them. He observed Finn and Kurt and his smile widened.

"Where ya from youngens?" he asked, stepping closer. "I don't think I've ever seen ya around before."

"Lima, Ohio," Finn answered out of habit.

The elderly man gave a start.

"Well I'll be," he exclaimed. "Ohio. What brings you out here to New Jersey?"

"Uh well, its kinda a long story," Finn replied. "You see my brother here..."

"Brother?" the old man asked, eying up Kurt. "Yeh don't look it. You sure ya brothers?"

"Stepbrothers technically," Kurt told him. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is Finn Hudson."

The old man sized them up again and gave a laugh.

"Enough questions," he grumbled. "What can I help ya with?"

"Actually, we're uh...kinda stranded," Kurt said nervously. "That is, we're broke down. I pulled off the interstate because of the storm. I'm broke down about a block away."

"Broke down," the old man said in a quiet voice. "Oh goodness me. That's a bad storm out there boys. I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight."

Kurt's stomach clenched at this news. Where were he and Finn going to stay? They couldn't stay in the car. He looked at Finn with worry.

"Well I suppose I might as well be neighborly," the man observed. "Good Samaritan and such. I tell ya what. I got me a cabin just outside town. Now its pretty wooded mind. I can give you a ride up there before the snow piles up. I tell ya what. Take whatever you need from the store. You'll be needing supplies after all."

"Oh sir we couldn't," Finn began. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," the man laughed. "Call me Barney. I can't just let you kids sleep in your car in the cold. Don't worry about yer car by the way. I knows the towing folks. They'll tow ye right on down here to the store. I'm sure it'll all be taken care of."

"Thank you, so much," Kurt said with his mega smile. "We appreciate it."

The old man brought him a cart.

"Well then, get started young fella. That storm ain't slackin ya know."

Kurt pushed the buggy. Finn loaded it with canned goods, crackers, chips, sodas, meat, and all the necessities.

"Oh Finn, don't take advantage," Kurt chided.

"I'm not, he said take whatever we want. We can give him some money when we leave."

Kurt nodded, assenting to the idea. After grabbing a few more things they took it to the front of the store. Kurt pulled out his wallet.

"No sir," Barney said with a laugh. "I'll not have any of it. Like I said, this is strictly a goodwill act. Now lets bag it up for ye."

Kurt tried not to be ashamed as their 'purchases' filled four whole paper bags. Barney handed him one.

"Now then," he said merrily. "Your brother there looks like he could carry two."

Finn hoisted one bag up in his right arm, and Barney placed the other in his left. The jolly old man took their last bag and led them to an old truck parked behind the store.

"Right then, just put it all there," he told them, depositing the bag he was holding into the rear of the truck. "Never mind if it gets a little snow on it. Now you two just seat yourselves and I'll go close shop really fast."

"He's real nice," Kurt remarked as Barney hurried back into the store.

"Yeah its lucky we found him," Finn pointed out. "Otherwise we'd be pretty fucked right now."

"Well this wasn't our idea of a vacation, but here it is," Kurt sighed.

"I think it'll be great," Finn grinned. "Think about it dude. Just us, alone in a cabin, all to ourselves. Quality bonding time bro."

Kurt gave a little laugh and kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had some rather conflicted feelings for Finn. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts On Ice

Chapter Two

Finn and Kurt smiled appreciatively when Barney flicked the switch on the wall and lights came on, illuminating the old-time wood-floored living room complete with sofa and fireplace.

"Think that's good boys?" Barney laughed. "I got more to show ya."

He led them down the hall, showed them the rooms. They could have any room they wanted. The bathroom was especially nice, complete with a rather large bathtub. Eventually they made their way back to the living room.

"Kitchen's that way," Barney said, pointing. "Well you boys feel free to build a fire. Wood's in the pantry. I'll be up here tomorrow to let you know about your car. Good night."

They waved and the kindly gentleman smiled before shutting the front door behind him. Finn grinned at Kurt and picked up one of the brown supermarket bags.

"Come help me put this stuff away. Make yourself useful."

"For your information Finn Hudson," Kurt began dramatically, "I'm useful in ways you can't even envision."

"Didn't need to know that," Finn laughed, rolling his eyes.

Finn put the meat, milk, and things in the fridge, while Kurt put all the dry food and junk in the cabinets. Finn finished first, and watched Kurt at work. He didn't really need to stand there and watch his stepbrother put things away, but he'd really missed him during their time apart. He wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as he could.

"That storm looks pretty bad," Finn remarked, watching the flurries swirl by out the kitchen window. "Reckon we'll be getting out of here tomorrow?"

Kurt became obviously uncomfortable at the thought, his eyes widening a bit.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to make do here," he said at last. "Christmas is coming up soon though. If we're not out of here in a few days..."

Finn shrugged.

"Nothing to be done about it," he said. "No point worrying."

"Want some hot chocolate?" Kurt offered.

"Sure dude."

Kurt began fumbling through the cabinets. He pulled out the container of Swiss Miss.

"You can go sit down in the living room," he said gently. "Or unpack if you'd rather."

"Right," Finn agreed, leaving Kurt to himself.

Kurt watched his brother go with a hard to read expression. He was always doing things like that for Finn- making him chocolate and such. It made him feel good, like he was in a way taking care of him. He'd wanted to be that person, he reminded himself. Back when, he'd hoped to do everything for Finn- to give him everything. His hand shook slightly with emotion as he spooned cocoa into their mugs. He put a pot of water to boil on the stove, watching the gas flame shoot up. He couldn't think such things anymore. They were brothers now. He did love Finn as a brother. They were closer than they'd ever been. He smiled at the thought, removing the semi-boiling water from the burner and pouring it into their mugs carefully. Kurt blew on his cocoa gently, and then his brother's as a kind afterthought. What would Finn think of that, if he knew Kurt blew on his chocolate? The boy giggled to himself and picked up their mugs. Finn was in the living room spread out on the couch. Kurt handed him his steaming mug.

"Awesome," Finn said, taking it from him and sipping. "Just the right temp like only you can do bro."

Kurt smiled and sipped his own. Finn took another sip and spoke again.

"So, any ideas what we're gonna do around here?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "Sit around like a couple of old guys and play rummy?"

Finn laughed and wiped his mouth with his arm. For anyone else it would have been slobby, but for some reason Kurt liked Finn's less than tactful habits. He was a big loveable dork.

"I'm bored," Finn remarked, finishing off his chocolate. "I think I'll start a fire."

That was Finn. Always had to be doing something with his hands. Kurt nodded his assent, and set his mug aside, standing to help.

"No that's okay Kurt," Finn said gratefully. "I'll do it. You stay here and finish your cocoa. After all, you already did that for me."

Kurt's heart filled with fresh emotion for the larger boy. Here they were working together like a team, like Kurt had so often envisioned in his fantasies of a life together- just the two of them against the world. He watched Finn carry firewood in and set it next to the fireplace. Just like a good hubby, he thought. Why couldn't he stop himself from having these thoughts? He always tended to think this way when he and Finn were alone together for extended periods, and this was real extended. He knew he was being very selfish and not thinking about Finn, who was very heterosexual, but he couldn't help it. In the end he'd gotten what he wanted, and yet he hadn't. Finn was in his life for good, as a brother. He thought that if he could just have the boy in his life that'd make him happy. The truth was that Finn had been the one person at school he couldn't imagine life after high school without. That had been Kurt's first selfish act. He had gotten their parents together successfully, forever intertwining he and Finn's destinies. God, he was selfish. Finn had kindled a decent flame and stepped back to admire his work.

"Oh yeah," he remarked, tossing a log on the fire. "There we go."

"Thanks," Kurt said.

Finn smiled at him, and it only made him feel guiltier for the thoughts he'd just been having. He didn't deserve such a good brother that he'd won through such selfish aims. Finn sensed his change in mood and that look of concern crossed his face.

"Kurt?" he asked gently, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

He placed his hand on his shoulder supportively.

"I'm really a very selfish person," Kurt said in a low voice.

"What?" Finn asked incrediously. "No you're not! Come on."

"I am," Kurt sniffled. "You're such a good brother- making me a fire, giving me your jacket earlier. I don't deserve you."

"You deserve all of me," Finn said fiercely. "What's come over you? Why are you talking like that?"

"Because I manipulated everything," he said dramatically. "When I set our parents up."

"But Kurt," Finn smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm glad you did. I've gotten over all those feelings. You're the best brother I could ever want. I'm glad it was you man."

"You shouldn't be," Kurt said coldly. "Do you know why I did it? Why I set our parents up? It wasn't even that I had feelings for you. Its that you're the one person I couldn't imagine not being in my life. High school friends- they come and go. I wanted you to always be there."

"I always will be," Finn said gently, squeezing Kurt's shoulder again. "Kurt listen to me."

He turned his stepbrother's face towards his gently.

"I'm glad you did it," he emphasized with feeling. "I'm glad we'll always have each other. I don't know what you saw in a big klutz like me, or why you wanted me in your life, but I'm honored."

Kurt smiled. Finn pulled him into a strong hug.

"Now stop all this huh?" he said kindly, rubbing Kurt's back. "You make me so happy Kurt."

If only Finn knew how happy he made him. Maybe he wouldn't be so understanding, if he knew Kurt still had those feelings he'd tried so hard to fight. Being alone with his stepbrother just these few hours had awakened this in him. He didn't even want to envision tomorrow. Yet Finn's warm embrace was melting all the bad thoughts away, replacing them with love and contentment. Kurt sighed happily and drifted off into dreamland. He didn't know how he had gotten into a different position when he began to stir the next morning. He was now laid out on the couch, no Finn holding him. A feeling of emptiness set in as he couldn't help thinking that his stepbrother was still uncomfortable with contact. He was wrong. The smell of frying eggs and bacon registered in his mind, replacing his doubts and filling him with happiness. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Finn smiled at him and turned the eggs.

"Don't worry, I remember how you like yours," he smiled, earning him a smile back.

Kurt was filled with gratefulness for his brother. The doubts of the previous night were gone, replaced with that wonderful and pure brotherly love. In this moment he loved Finn just for being who he is. Finn removed the eggs and put them into plates. He carried them over to the table.

"There you are Kurt," he said, setting the plate at the end.

Kurt thanked him softly and seated himself. Finn sat at the other end across from him. Kurt smiled at the pattern his goofy loveable brother had made on his plate. The bacon strip was situated like a smile with the two sunny-side up eggs above it like yellow eyes. Kurt laughed and Finn smiled at him, taking a bite of his own eggs. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to.

"Have you looked outside yet?" Finn asked some time later.

Kurt sipped his second cup of coffee and shook his head.

"Bad?" he asked.

"Lets just say, I don't think we're going anywhere. I don't think Barney's making it up here either."

Kurt's eyes widened. He stood up and went to peak out the window. Finn was right. The snow was several feet higher than it had been last night. If it went any higher he and Finn might have to break out the shovels. His stepbrother was right- no leaving today. They still managed to occupy themselves somehow. Finn kept busy by setting himself a quota of firewood to haul in. Kurt helped in spite of the other boy's protests. What else was there to do? After that they played a few hands of rummy. Somehow they'd whiled away the time until it was almost noon.

"I'm gonna go shovel a little around the porch," Finn announced. "You know me. Gotta stay busy."

Kurt nodded and opened a book he was reading. Then he had another idea. He put it down and proceeded to the kitchen. He set to work on ham sandwiches and a salad for himself. He knew Finn would rather stick with chips. He hummed to himself as he made a fresh pot of coffee, filling the resevoir with water. He could see himself like this- letting himself go into his fantasy. Finn shoveling snow and carrying in firewood to a cabin they actually owned just like this one. Kurt cooking their meals and cleaning, like a good housewife. Making sure Finn was well cared for after all his hard work- drawing his bath, rubbing his shoulders. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed happily. He could almost imagine his fantasy was real given the circumstances. He carried their plates to the table just as he heard the front door opening. Quickly he poured their coffee, trying to have it all ready in time. Finn walked in and smiled.

"Aw you fixed me lunch," he said. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled back and blushed. That blush caused something within Finn to catch and his breathing hitched. He reflected back on their time together here so far. No fights, no drama, not a single bad feeling. Kurt made him...happy. Not like with Rachel. What had she done? He'd offered her everything again and she'd spurned him like yesterday's old news. Kurt would never do that. He didn't treat Finn any different for rejecting him. He was still good and giving Kurt, even if they were only brothers. Finn sat down at the table trying to swallow down these thoughts. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Was it Kurt's presence? He took bites of his sandwich and every now and then noticed Kurt looking in his direction. His stepbrother looked happy too, making him smile in spite of himself.

"You make me happy Kurt," Finn spoke. "Our time together so far has been nothing but happiness."

Kurt smiled as he thought about how happy he wanted to make Finn always. After lunch Finn went to shovel more snow, leaving him to his thoughts. His thoughts only for Finn. Yet he realized as he looked into the fireplace that it was suddenly more than his silly schoolboy crush of years past. It wasn't just lust for Finn. He was happy because of his stepbrother's presence, the companionship, the feelings of closeness. Now it was even worse than a crush. Kurt was wishing it could always be this way. In short- he was falling completely and hopelessly in love with Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts On Ice

Chapter Three

Kurt had fallen asleep thinking of Finn and upon awakening took note of his absence. Still, the nap had cleared his head somewhat. Was his stepbrother still working? He put on his shoes and ventured to step out onto the porch. It appeared to be early evening. The sun hadn't yet set. Kurt walked the whole length of the porch, which spanned around the entire cabin. No, Finn wasn't outside. He went back in and checked the bedrooms. He found his stepbrother sleeping pleasantly on a queen-sized bed. His mouth was slightly agape and he was snoring. Kurt gave a little laugh. He could only find such a thing adorable coming from Finn. Kurt carefully stepped closer, not sure why he was doing it, and sat himself on the bed next to Finn. He lay down and watched his stepbrother's sleeping face. What would he think of seeing Kurt there watching him when he woke up? It wouldn't be long in finding out. Finn groaned and yawned. His eyes opened and fell on Kurt's eyes watching him. Finn yawned and smiled. He pulled Kurt into an embrace and hummed, closing his eyes with them cuddled together. The message was obvious. Kurt yawned and easily sank back into sleep. Finn awakened him a few hours later with a gentle shake. His eyes opened. Finn was still there eying him.

"Hey dude, you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," Kurt affirmed. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," Finn replied. "After dark. Wanna give me a hand? I'm gonna try firing up the grill. I'm sure Barney won't mind."

Kurt yawned and stood up, stretching so that his shirt lifted a little to reveal his creamy-skinned stomach. Finn couldn't help but be a little curious. Kurt had such nice, soft-looking skin. He shaved his treasure trail, Finn noted, and found his breath hitching at the thought of where a treasure trail led. God, what was wrong with him? He and Kurt were brothers, but these weren't very brotherly thoughts. Was he ever curious about other guys' bodies? Maybe a little, he admitted to himself. Okay, so it was mainly Kurt's body. He had thought about it a few times.

"Finn you coming?" Kurt asked, breaking his thoughts. "You're looking at me strangely."

"Huh?" Finn replied stupidly. "Uh. Oh yeah."

He stood up and followed Kurt to the kitchen. Kurt set to work on the baked potatoes and baked beans, while Finn went out on the porch to start the grill. Before long he had chicken breast and steaks sizzling away. Who would have thought he and Kurt would ever be in a situation like this? It was nice sure, but it was some unsightly happenstance- he and his stepbrother in some cabin in New Jersey, snowed in and eating a five course dinner like this one. Finn found himself smiling. It had been surprisingly perfect. The two of them fit together so well. It hadn't always been that way. He felt guilt as his mind brought him back to those times he'd done nothing as those other guys tossed Kurt into dumpsters. It wasn't Kurt that didn't deserve him, it was he who didn't deserve Kurt. Yet those thoughts were gradually swept aside by memories of their good times. He dancing with Kurt at their parents' wedding- how beautiful Kurt had looked with that mega smile and in that tux. Wait a minute- beautiful? Yes, he could admit that to himself. Kurt was a beautiful man. He took their meat off the grill and carried it back in. Kurt was setting their glasses on the table and filling them with ice. He smiled and Finn smiled back. It was just so easy with his stepbrother to smile. Why couldn't things always be like this? Finn thought it, and it set his mind to reeling again. Be like what? It struck him how very like a partnership this felt, even though it was just two brothers hanging together on a vacation. They ate in silence for a change, with an exchange of meaningful glances. Finally Kurt broke the ice.

"You're quiet this evening," he remarked.

"Just a little bored," Finn admitted. "I mean you're good company, but what is there really to do up here?"

Kurt nodded in understanding. Then his face suddenly lit up.

"Idea," he said excitedly. "You wanna listen to some music? Maybe we could even...dance."

Finn eyed him strangely. Dance?

"Kurt what's going on inside that head of yours?" he smirked, laughing and shaking his head.

"For me to know," his stepbrother sing-songed. "Well is that a yes?"wa

"Sure, why not," Finn said. "Not like there's anything else to do."

"Excellent," Kurt exclaimed, jumping up. "Be right back."

Finn watched him go with an amused look. He came back a few minutes later and grabbed something. He wasn't sure what. Kurt held the mystery item behind his back and giggled. He went back into the living room. Finn finished the last few bites of his food and brought his dishes to the sink. He walked toward the living room, thinking it weird that the light was off. He paused at the entrance. The room was lit by candles. Kurt was standing next to the stereo he'd brought from his room, smirking like a little devil. He turned the volume up and the room filled with soft music. Finn smiled and stepped toward him. He held out his hand, surprised at how okay with this he was. It was just a dance with his brother. Kurt's soft fingers intertwined with his. What soft hands they were. Finn smiled sheepishly and began to move. Kurt blushed slightly and embraced him, hugging him around the waist. Finn was actually okay with this! He cradled Kurt's shoulders gingerly and smiled at him as the danced to a slow beat. He had eyes for nothing else except the spark in Kurt's eyes. His gaze traveled down slightly to Kurt's soft and inviting lips. He'd wondered a few times if those lips were as soft as they looked. Kurt didn't know what he was thinking, or he really didn't mind. He was still smiling with a slight blush. It was now or never. It was just them, in this moment, just he and Kurt. They were here alone. Finn leaned in slowly and Kurt inhaled as his eyes widened in emotion. He knew what was about to happen. His lips began to tremble. Finn stopped with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Kurt..."

Kurt shook his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" he laughed. "I'm the one who's a big emotional sop. You were...really about to kiss me..."

He looked at Finn with wonder and confusion, with a hint of accusation in his stare. He had every right to be angry.

"Kurt I'm sorry," Finn apologized again. "You have every right not to want to..."

"Is that what you think?" Kurt asked incredilously. "You can't just do this Finn. This is too much, too soon. I thought I was over you. I really thought..."

Kurt sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

"Go on," he sniffled. "I know you'll hate me now. I know you don't like my feelings, and I tried, but I can't stop feeling what I feel."

"Kurt," Finn said gently.

"I can't," Kurt repeated hysterically. "I can't let you do this. I know you don't mean it. You're just caught up in the moment, because you're you Finn. This was a bad idea. I know you can't want me the way..."

"Kurt listen to me," Finn said, mustering the most commanding voice he could.

He knew that his stepbrother's dramatics could carry on for hours if allowed. Kurt stopped and dried his eyes, but his bottom lip continued to quiver slightly.

"Kurt I don't hate you," Finn said gently. "I could never. You're not the only one. I don't want to imagine my life without you in it either. I fought this arrangement at first, us living together and everything because I was scared."

Kurt was looking at him with those wide eyes, but it wasn't fear. It was unreadable.

"Okay so you did it for selfish reasons," Finn went on. "I can't hate you for that. Not now, because the truth is Kurt, I've come to see you as my actual brother. I'm glad you're in my life."

Kurt smiled and sniffled slightly. Finn pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're in my life too Finn," Kurt said in a low voice. "I'm sorry for coming on so strong in the beginning and making you feel uncomfortable. That was never my intention."

"You had a crush," Finn pointed out casually. "I guess I can understand that. Though what you ever saw in a guy like me..."

"Don't do that," Kurt chided.

"Its true," Finn snorted in disbelief. "What do I have that you find appealing? I'm just a big goofus."

Kurt smiled at him and gave a little laugh.

"I know," he said. "That's what I like about you, and more. I like that you're a big goofus Finn, but even more than that, I like the heart I see inside of you. Not too many people get to see the real you. I saw it when you used to bully me."

"Aw Kurt man," Finn said. "I'm sorry, so sorry about then."

"I know," Kurt said gently. "See that's what I mean about the real you. You have such a big and beautiful heart behind that big body, and I..."

Kurt hesitated. Finn grabbed his hand, massaging his palm with his thumb gently.

"Its okay Kurt," he whispered. "You what? Anything is okay."

"I love you," Kurt blurted out nervously. "I'm sorry Finn. I tried not to, but..."

"Its okay Kurt," Finn assured him with a smile. "I'm not bothered by that aspect of us anymore. Now can I tell you something?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked curiously.

They both knew this was a defining moment between them. Whatever was about to be said, it was going to change things, for better or worse.

"Kurt I wasn't just wrapped up in the moment," Finn said. "I mean I was, but I still wanted to kiss you. I wasn't even remotely freaked out by it. The truth is, I like us like this. The day we've spent together here, its been one of the best of my life. I feel like I'm really seeing you, and what I see amazes me. You're so kind and giving, and you really are amazing Kurt...just the way you are."

Kurt smiled and tears began in his eyes. Finn gently wiped at his eyelids with his thumb, and cupped his cheek with his hand. Soon he was leaning in and this time Kurt let him. Their lips met in the most gentle of kisses. Kurt's lips really were soft. Finn didn't want to pull away. He exhaled and kept their lips joined just a little longer before pulling away. Kurt grinned.

"How was that?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Not bad," Finn admitted. "Not as bad as I thought when I was being my old bigoted self."

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and shook his head with a smile as though to say- don't go there. Soon their lips met again. It was a short kiss before Finn pulled back.

"Come on," he said smiling. "Lets go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts On Ice

Chapter Four

Finn started walking toward the hall and pulled Kurt's arm. His stepbrother gave a yelp, followed by a laugh, as he allowed Finn to guide him. They stopped in the hallway and Finn laughed. Kurt's laughter was contagious. He leaned in and nibbled at Kurt's earlobe, making his stepbrother groan.

"Wait Finn," he protested.

His stepbrother pulled back looking confused and maybe a little upset.

"No it isn't that I don't like this Finn," Kurt said quickly. "I do. Love it actually. Its just that I'm wondering what we'll be after this."

"Kurt?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Finn I can't," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I can't just have this be a one time thing. You have to tell me that it means more to you than just a fuck."

Finn looked taken aback- maybe even afraid. His eyes widened, which was rare for him.

"Kurt," he said nervously.

"Finn I love you," Kurt emphasized. "I meant that. I don't want this to be one-sided."

Finn hesitated, looking cornered. He drew in a breath to call himself and managed to regain his composure somewhat. He looked at his stepbrother again. Kurt didn't look angry, accusatory, or even upset. Just determined. Was he ready to give it all to Kurt? A thousand things flashed through his mind: Kurt smiling as they danced and he sang to him at their parents' wedding; Kurt's laughter; his concern and gentle touches just for Finn- suddenly it hit him.

"Yes Kurt," Finn said, smiling as his eyes shone with truth and love. "I do want to give you everything, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart- I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt choked back tears and there was that mega smile again- only for Finn.

"Forgive me for being a blind fool," he went on. "For not seeing what was there the whole time. You really do love me."

"Of course I do," Kurt said with a laugh. "Did you ever doubt it?"

"I did," Finn admitted. "I thought it was just a thing of you wanting me, back then. I thought your kindness and advice were just advances. Forgive me..."

Kurt placed his finger over Finn's lips and then removed it, placing his own lips there. The two of them embraced as the kiss deepened. Kurt moaned softly and Finn slipped his tongue between parted lips. Their tongues danced with one another fiercely. Kurt fisted the fabric of his stepbrother's polo shirt roughly and pulled away from the kiss with a needy pant. Finn growled in response and nibbled at Kurt's neckflesh gently.

"Finn," Kurt breathed in a whisper. "Please..."

Finn kissed up to his stepbrother's earlobe, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, ripping the material. Kurt gasped and bumped against him, not even minding. Damn he was so needy! It was getting Finn really hot. He nibbled and licked at Kurt's ear, earning him a loud moan from the boy. He needed more. Where was his hand going? It was ghosting over Kurt's chest, his stomach- Finn almost felt a sense of shock as his palm came to rest over the bulge in his brother's pants.

"Bed," he grunted into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded and gave a little start when Finn hoisted him up into his arms. Their breaths were both coming hard and heavy. Kurt felt himself lay back so so gently against the queen-size mattress. Finn climbed over him, supporting himself on his massive arms as he leaned down for another kiss. Kurt gave in without hesitation. He was totally his. Finn felt another jolt go to his cock at the realization.

"Kurt," he said gently.

Kurt looked up at him through lust glazed eyes.

"I want," Finn hesitated and actually blushed.

"Tell me," Kurt encouraged.

"Will you suck my cock?" he managed.

Kurt moaned and positioned himself so that he was on his knees. Finn was too. He leaned in to steal a kiss as he carefully unbuttoned Finn's jeans. Finn stood up to remove them, along with his shirt.

"Stay," Kurt said gently.

Finn nodded as his stepbrother sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt gripped his cock with his fist and opened his mouth slightly. Finn groaned as he was engulfed by Kurt's wet cavern. His stepbrother went down on his member about halfway with a hum. Soon he was going up and down, taking him down to his balls.

"Oh god," Finn grunted. "Yeah Kurt!"

Kurt hummed appreciatively and increased his speed, making Finn grab a tuft of his hair and begin a bucking motion.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed greedily.

Finn was moaning wildly, fucking Kurt's mouth, matching his brother's greedy pace. He was going to explode if he didn't stop.

"Kurt stop," he managed with a grunt.

Kurt pulled off of him and wiped his mouth clean of saliva.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Finn whispered, pulling him to his feet and kissing him again.

Finn didn't know what he was doing exactly, but he kept his brother's lips as he unbuttoned his tight pants, easing the zipper down and grasping for his engorged cock. Kurt hummed into the kiss and Finn pulled away. He gently sat Kurt back down on the bed while lowering to his knees. He could do this. Sure it looked weird, but don't knock it til you try it. Finn wrapped his hand around the length, eying it curiously. Okay, so touching another guy's cock was like touching his own, and yet very different. Finn gave it an experimental swipe with his tongue, making Kurt shiver with pleasure. Since it didn't bite he parted his lips and took in the tip.

"Oh," Kurt moaned softly.

Finn was encouraged by the noises his brother was making and went down a little further. This time he kept it in his mouth longer, going down on it a few times before pulling back, all the while pumping the shaft with his fist.

"Oh yes Finn," Kurt encouraged breathily. "Here."

He grabbed Finn's hand and placed it beneath his balls, leaning back a little to barely expose his muscle. Finn grabbed his legs, leaning him back further until he was against the bed. His stepbrother stood up and sucked on his fingers, tracing the outline of Kurt's entrance with the moist digits.

"Finn please," Kurt pleaded.

Finn worked a finger in, surprised that his brother opened for him. He worked it in and out a few times before adding another. He experimented twisting his fingers and curling them. Kurt gave a jump and moaned loudly.

"Oh god Finn! Please just..."

"Yes Kurt?" Finn teased with a grunt.

His own cock was now painfully hard as he worked his fingers into his brother and listened to the noises he made.

"Fuck," Kurt whined. "Fuck me please Finn!"

"You want it?" Finn growled.

"I want your cock in me," Kurt begged.

Finn proceeded to the bedside drawer and removed the bottle of lube he always kept handy. He coated his cock with it and put a glob on his fingers, which he rubbed into Kurt's asshole. He then positioned himself and pushed forward. The muscles hesitated and then shifted. He felt his head pop into the tight canal. Finn grunted at the tightness and pushed forward.

"Oh," Kurt gasped softly. "Please just keep going..."

Finn pushed forward until he was seated and set a slow motion. Kurt gasped and began jacking himself off to ease the pain. Finn watched his brother's facial expressions, increasing his pace. Kurt moaned as he watched Finn's face. His stepbrother was panting like he'd never seen and clenching his teeth. Finn was really hot during sex!

"Yeah fuck me!" Kurt encouraged wantonly.

Finn increased his speed to a pounding. He threw his head back and moaned with utter abandon. He was getting close- wasn't going to last. Finn dug his nails into his stepbrother's legs and drove forward. The edge was coming...

"Ready for this?" he panted, pulling out and jerking himself. "Here comes!"

Finn moaned and growled as his semen fired like a jet, flying across Kurt's chest. The more projectiles hit his stomach. Kurt was pumping his own cock furiously.

"Oh god!" Kurt cried out.

He own seed burst forth, mingling with Finn's on his stomach and chest. Finn lay next to him and hugged him close. They were both a mess, their breathing both coming in rapid bursts.

"That rocked my world," Kurt sighed happily.

"Mine too," Finn said softly and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

It really was perfect. The two of them wouldn't rather be anywhere else in that moment. Finn hugged Kurt to his chest, and tired out as they both were, they soon fell into sweet sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts On Ice

Chapter Five

Kurt yawned contentedly as he came to himself. Last night had been awesome, and left him to wake in the bliss of being in his stepbrother's arms. Finn became aware of his wakefulness and pecked him gently on the head.

"Morning Kurt."

Kurt smiled and lifted up off of him. He grimaced as his shirt was slightly moist with sweat.

"Goodness we're dirty," Kurt laughed. "We need a shower."

Finn smirked and spoke in a teasing voice.

"I'm assuming that's we as in- will you shower with me Finn?"

"Of course," Kurt said with a grin.

Finn smiled and planted a soft peck on his brother's lips. The two of them stood. Kurt held out his hand and Finn felt a wash of fresh emotions as he clasped it gently in his own. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom, which had a rather large tub.

"You sure that's a shower Mr. Hummel?" Finn inquired with a smirk. "How about a bath instead?"

"Good idea," Kurt agreed.

He moved in a planted a gentle kiss on Finn's lips, earning him a groan from the bigger boy. The kiss continued for about ten seconds until Finn pulled away smiling.

"You spoil me," he said breathily. "Your kisses are like...addictive."

Kurt beamed at the compliment and turned the tap on. He adjusted hot and cold, feeling that it was just right before putting the stopper in. They were both still nude so they stepped in. Finn got in first and plopped down on his big ass with a laugh. Kurt shook his head. This was certainly something he had never contemplated until now- taking a bath with the big lunk. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he stepped in and sat down, his legs easily fitting between Finn's open ones.

"Wow this is different," Kurt said breathily with that laughing smile.

"You're telling me," Finn laughed. "This is kinda..."

Kurt smiled and Finn shut up, simply smiling back. Soon the tub was full and they shut the tap off. Finn hadn't stopped smiling the whole time.

"Kurt you make me really happy," he said softly. "I should have trusted you and not been such a dickhead."

"Finn stop berating yourself," Kurt chided kindly. "People all change. I love you even more now than I loved the Finn I knew then."

He blushed as though sharing something very private. Finn gave that lopsided smile.

"Really dude?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah really," Kurt said. "I wish you'd believe that. You really are a wonderful person Finn."

Finn's eyes sparkled and he leaned in. Kurt scooted closer to him. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and their lips met gently. Okay so maybe this was something new, and they were still out here in this cabin snowed in. Right now he wouldn't rather be anywhere else.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I know its been ages since I updated this fic. I had major writer's block with this particular fic, and wasn't sure where to take it. I always intended to finish it. Without further ado, and I apologize for the wait, here's the next chapter of Hearts on Ice.

ooOoo

Finn was outside gathering more firewood. He wanted to make sure they had plenty on Christmas Eve, which was that very night. Kurt hadn't exactly envisioned their spending the holiday up here snowed in, but they were happy. He'd never been more overjoyed at having Finn in his life. He hoped nothing would change after all this, feeling a small rush of doubt. He went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate, so as to distract himself. No Finn wouldn't do that. They'd made incredible love together. He poured the chocolate into their mugs and stepped out onto the porch.

"Finn!"

His stepbrother came running across the snow onto the porch. Kurt handed him a steaming mug of his favorite, hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Finn smiled, sipping it carefully.

Kurt smiled back, but his thoughts returned to his earlier doubts.

"You okay Kurt?"

"Yeah I just... " his face fell a little more.

Finn placed his mug of chocolate aside and placed both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, giving a little smile.

That smile went right to Kurt's heart.

"I'm scared Finn. I'm scared that once this is all over you'll decide you don't want me."

"That could never happen," Finn whispered, eyes sincere. "I meant it dude. I want it to be you. You make me really happy."

Kurt smiled and Finn hugged him.

"Okay I fell better," Kurt laughed a little into his ear. "I just needed that reassurance."

"Not a problem," Finn told him, pulling back from the hug and grinning. "I meant it Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too Finn," Kurt replied softly.

The two of them shared a short yet heartfelt kiss. Kurt's lips moved with his, brushing gently before they pulled away.

"That's enough firewood I think," Kurt told him. "I need you to come help me make Christmas dinner."

"Yeah you're right," Finn nodded. "I don't think we're getting out of here. There's supposed to be more snow tonight according to the radio."

"Well I suppose we'll just have to make do up here all by ourselves. I'm sure we can think of ways to pass the time."

Kurt gave him a small wink and made a point of swaying his hips as he walked back into the kitchen. Finn felt his hardness tent the denim of his jeans.

Kurt had just opened a cabinet to grab the boxes of stuffing he'd made sure to grab from Barney's store. Finn was looking at him strangely, mouth slightly open.

"What is it Finn?"

"I think," Finn hesitated, thinking of those hips swaying, that ass. "I want to fuck you. Like right here."

"Hm," Kurt smirked. "I think that can be arranged. Fuck and then dinner?"

"Hell yes."

Finn stepped toward him, grabbing his shoulders, going in for a heated kiss. Kurt moaned and parted his lips, tongues falling in together heatedly.

Yes he wanted Finn so bad! He gripped his stepbrother's shirt between his fingers, moaning when those lips kissed down to his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Kurt could envision them doing this every day.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Don't worry. I'll be updating this until its finished. You will just have to read and see. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was perfect. The table was set with the ham and stuffing Kurt had made. It was a pretty small Christmas feast, but for the two of them it was all they needed.

There was enough for Finn to have second and third helpings, and the stuffing was what he liked best anyway, which there was plenty of.

"Geez Finn," Kurt laughed at his stepbrother's fourth helping. "You're gonna blimp out."

"You'd love me just the same," Finn looked at him with a grin.

It was true. Kurt smiled gently. He would never have imagined dreams could be real, because that's the only place he and Finn had ever been together until now.

"Finn can you tell me something?" he ventured gently.

"Sure Kurt."

"What made you decide you liked guys too?" Kurt asked. "I never pegged you as bi or anything."

"I never did either," Finn admitted. "Except this small part of me I never wanted to acknowledge. I usually just push it to the back of my head. Puck was the first guy I ever found hot, just so you know."

Kurt gave a little laugh.

"Didn't need to know that."

"Yeah I've known for awhile," Finn told him. "I thought I was meant to be with Rachel. There was really no need to explore other feelings."

"Did you have feelings for me Finn?"

Finn's face became thoughtful as he tried to think back to when those little tugs at the sight of Kurt had begun.

"I've had feelings for awhile Kurt," he nodded. "I didn't really like it when Puck and the other guys used to throw you into the dumpster."

"I recall you tossed me in a few times yourself."

"Kurt I'm sorry man," Finn said with real remorse, shaking his head. "I guess it was back then though. I felt just the slightest bit of empathy for you, and something more. I definitely wasn't ready to admit that though. Then came our parents' wedding."

Kurt looked at him strangely.

"I tried to pick a song that could convey what I felt for you," Finn went on. "Without saying what I felt. What I think about you. I think you're amazing."

He smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"Why wait until now though?" Kurt asked, smile still in place. "I'm just curious."

"Because I didn't see how great this could be until now," Finn answered ernestly. "It was always Rachel. At the time I wanted it to be Rachel. Then I started to feel like she really didn't care about me. Like it was all about her needs first. I mean I know she cared, but she always has to be number one, you know?"

"Oh I know," Kurt gave a little laugh. "That's our Miss Berry. I live with her, I should know."

"That isn't you though," Finn said gently. "I mean, yeah you care about your image, and you try really hard to go after your dreams Kurt, but you don't make it all about you. You care about me more than I deserve."

"Stop Finn," Kurt chided. "I care because I love you. I'll confess that in a way you weren't wrong. My first feelings for you were just intense lust, coupled with a silly crush. Then you became my brother. I got to see you, all of you. I fell in love with you Finn. The you that I only got to see living with you."

"Thanks man," Finn said grinning.

Kurt smiled a little, wanting to laugh, but containing himself. Words like man and dude were just who Finn was. He liked Finn's extreme masculinity. It was a great compliment to his fem. Not that he was entirely fem.

They decided to leave the plates on the kitchen table. They'd get to them tomorrow. The two of them walked into the living room holding hands. They hadn't even reached the couch when a knock came at the door.

It was supposed to be snowing like crazy tonight. Who could it be? It was Barney of course. He smiled at them, the old man's eyes twinkling merrily.

"How are you boys doin up here?"

"Great sir," Finn replied. "Thank you again for... "

"Don't mention it young fella," Barney cut him off. "I knew you needed me. You see, a goodwill act never goes unrewarded, even for us."

A strange light seemed to illuminate the old man. Finn and Kurt's eyes widened in matching shock as wings stretched out around the man.

"No way," Finn whispered.

"You've found your love," Barney laughed, a beautiful musical laugh.

His face was no longer quite old. It was, and it wasn't. It was also a shining and bright face that one cannot begin to describe.

"Call it your Christmas miracle," he went on. "Cherish that love. I've earned my wings."

The light became brighter, almost blinding them. When it was gone so was Barney. Finn stared at the open door in amazement. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, eyes shining with merriment.

"Can you believe it Finn?" Kurt grinned. "I was wrong. Something is real."

Finn smiled at him. He felt it too. Barney had been their angel, the angel of their love.

"Yeah Kurt," Finn whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Finn."


	8. Chapter 8

Who says miracles can't happen twice? The snow had subsided substantially by the next morning, Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt sing-songed, throwing open the curtains.

Finn yawned a little, but smiled from his spot on the bed.

"Merry Christmas little bro," Finn managed sleepily.

"Well I'll go put the coffee on," Kurt told him.

He never could have expected the surprise he found on the kitchen table. Yeah, the dishes they'd left piled up the night before, but there was also an envelope that definitely hadn't been there.

Kurt picked it up, looking at it curiously. Had Barney somehow left it? He tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter, eyes widening as he read it over.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted. "Oh my gosh! Finn!"

Finn's footfalls were heard thundering down the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked in surprise.

Kurt held the letter out to him with shaking hands, face still shining with excitement. Finn read it.

_**Dear Boys,**_

_**I've been directed to give you one more gift. The cabin's yours. Use it as a vacation house, or even live in it if you like. **_

_**Kurt, the man upstairs told me to give you a special message. He loves you Kurt. Don't listen to what hateful people say, and don't let them snuff out your light. You're a beautiful and unique soul.**_

_**Finn, take care of him. Never doubt yourself. Follow your heart.**_

_**- Barney**_

Finn grinned at Kurt, eyes widening with his own excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "We've got a house!"

Kurt joined hands with him, jumping up and down ecstatically, laughing.

"We have a house!" Kurt exclaimed with laughter.

"Yeah," Finn said, face falling a little. "We still have to go back to New York. Rachel's expecting us today."

"That's okay," Kurt assured him. "We can always come back. Can you believe it Finn? Our own little house in the hills."

"I know, pretty awesome."

ooOoo

They took the snowmobile down to town. Barney seemed to have left them that too. Luckily Finn could figure out the basics of operating one.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him as he drove. Finn cracked a small smile, realizing he was happy. Kurt made him happy.

When they reached town it was really strange. Barney's store was gone. Had it ever really been there at all? Sitting where the store used to be however was their car.

Kurt stepped toward it in amazement.

"There was a store here," he said, pointing in disbelief. "I didn't imagine it."

Finn gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"You didn't imagine it."

The car actually cranked. It was like there had never been any problem with it at all. Kurt cracked a smile.

"I guess it was fate. I didn't even believe in fate 24 hours ago."

"I know," Finn said. "Me either."

ooOoo

Part of Kurt was glad to be back in the city, driving past the skyscrapers and shops that had become commonplace to him. Finn always found New York a little overcrowded and noisy. Still, Rachel was waiting for them. Boy would she be surprised!

They'd actually managed to make it back around one o'clock. Kurt parked in front of their apartments. They rode the elevator up to the loft.

Rachel was sitting on the couch by herself, looking at the floor in worry. Her eyes moved to the door the instant it slid open.

"You made it!" she said happily, jumping up.

She gave Kurt and Finn each a hug.

"I was starting to worry something had happened," she told them smiling. "I was about to put the Christmas dinner in the fridge."

"Something did happen," Kurt told her with a grin. "Quite a few things strange and wonderful."

He held out his hand and Finn smiled, threading their fingers together. Rachel looked back and forth between them with a confused look.

"You're not telling me," she began in slight disbelief.

"Sorry Rach," Finn grinned at her. "I think I'm taken."

Rachel managed a smile and nodded a little.

"Its alright Finn," she said. "I'm glad you found happiness. That means God answered my prayers."

"Wait a minute!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise. "You mean that was your prayers?"

Rachel eyed him strangely, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Kurt said quietly.

Rachel gave him a thoughtful look.

"Maybe I would. Try me."

ooOoo

That Christmas ended like no other Christmas. Finn and Kurt had finally found their happiness. They pigged out on their feast, and ended the night with Rachel's favorite prayer, lighting a candle to God.

Kurt could hardly believe he was the one doing it. He took the lighter stick and touched it to the wick, watching the flame hop to life.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Now I know you love me."

Finn hugged him tight with a grin. Rachel smiled at them in spite of herself.

"I love you too Kurt," Finn told him. "Always. You're the one."

Kurt smiled and snuggled into him. Always.

Fin


End file.
